1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to raw batches for ceramic substrates useful for multilayer interconnection to arrange and mount semiconductor elements, especially LSIs thereon, and particularly to raw batches for ceramic substrates which can be calcined at a temperature lower than the calcining temperature employed upon production of alumina-base substrates, specifically at a low temperature not higher than 1,000.degree. C., are low in dielectric constant and have a coefficient of thermal expansion close to that of silicon. The present invention is also concerned with substrates produced from the raw batches and further with a process for the production of the substrates.